


Younger

by mmllkk



Series: Rhythm of us [5]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmllkk/pseuds/mmllkk
Summary: Ruel - Younger





	Younger

This place is so beautiful. 

Green grass, fresh air, sunshine and memories. 

Marc let out all air in lungs before take a deepest breath. He has to bury all his insecurities inside. Not showing any other feelings but happiness and gladness. Sincerity is the keyword to push him to step forward. Because today is the big day to someone who he used to be his whole world to and, still, is his whole world. 

 

Valentino Rossi’s wedding day. 

 

Marc knows it’s still hours before the ceremony. But here he is, leaning to the fences looking at the famous motor ranch which he used to do some laps against the owner. His mind goes automatically to the house next to the ranch, to the kitchen, to that dark blue sofa in a spacious living room, to that white marble bathroom and to that king size bed with grayish bed sheet. 

 

A single drop of tear falls 

 

He doesn’t want to be rude but staying here until the ceremony seems like a bad idea right now. The idea of him standing there looking at ‘his’ Valentino with his forever person changing those vows, simple rings, deep kisses and hearts is killing him. After years of being rivals, in the eyes of media, of course. They’ve been throwing shades until lately. He wanted to stop this and Marc knows Valentino also has the same goal to stop this shit by sending him invitation. 

How could he say no, right? But he tried. He can’t imagine himself standing there in the church. He isn’t that strong like people think he is. Every time he thinks about those nights they used to spend together, the warmness still lingers. He still can recall the pressure on the lips, how sweet it was. His ears still hear those words Valentino whispered. Just like it was yesterday. Memories still fresh, too fresh. 

 

‘ sorry. really can’t do this. wish you all the best -M- ‘

 

A short text would do. Maybe this is the best he can do before he no longer exits in Valentino’s world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see lol. After a while since this fucking job steal all my imagination away, i finally have a little time to write. Hope you guys enjoys and thanks for stopping by. <3


End file.
